


Feel the rain

by Leaf_on_the_wind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_on_the_wind/pseuds/Leaf_on_the_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Jake are on their way to Holt's house for the Captain's birthday party when a storm breaks. Short OS based on the prompt "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the rain

"Jake, come _on_."

She was walking three steps in front of him and she was not stopping for anything. They were going to be late, _to the Captain’s birthday party_. And there would be no being late to the Captain’s party, not after she had thought they would never be invited ever again.

"Jake!"

"I’m doing the best I can, but I can’t really walk any faster in these shoes!"

He tried to show her said shoes by lifting up his left foot, but only managed to stumble and almost let the wine bottle slip from his hands. 

"Let me hold that”, said Amy, angrily grabbing the bottle. “If we show up late _and_ with no gift, I’m never working a case with you again."

"Don’t make that kind of promise Santiago, you’d miss me too much."

She looked at him with her special Jake-you’re-so-annoying look and considered answering him for a second, but Amy Santiago would never do anything that could risk her punctuality.

"Come on, we don’t want to be late."

"Well, _you_ don’t want to be late. I don’t mind", answered Jake, and he started to walk even more slowly.

" _Jake_."

"Fine, fine! But it’s your fault I’m walking so slowly anyway. You’re the one who wanted me to dress up."

"As if you’d ever do something because I told you to."

Jake looked down at his four buttons jacket. She really had no clue, did she?

He hurried up to catch up with her, and was almost by her side when the storm broke. Rain came pouring down on them with no warning. 

"Oh, come _on_!"

Amy’s dress was already getting wet when Jake took off his vest to try and shield her from the rain. They walked a few steps that way, but it was useless; Jake kept bumping Amy’s head while trying to keep the vest over her, and he had completely destroyed her hairdo. He caught a glimpse of her frowning face, and, bursting out with laughter, stopped walking altogether.

She looked at him like she was going to murder him, and kept walking, hastening her pace. 

"Amy, wait! I’m sorry!"

He ran to her and caught her arm, making her turn around. She was drenched, and locks of her hair were clinging to her face. She looked desperate. He knew exactly what was going on in her mind; how mad she was at herself for not having checked the weather before leaving, for not having taken an umbrella, for not having left sooner, for not having another dress in her bag so she could at least change. 

He pushed the hair from her face with the tip of his fingers, and almost cupped her cheek with his hand; _almost_.

"Hey, it’s ok Santiago. Holt won’t be mad at you because of the weather."

She sighed, and almost left herself be vulnerable for a second. _Almost_.

"And it kind of feels nice, doesn’t it? It’s been muggy for days, it should get better now. We should embrace it, really. Enjoy the rain. Do a little dance."

Silly Jake was all she needed to get back in her annoyed-and-afraid-of-being-late mood.

"We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

She turned around and walked away from him, even quicker than before. He had to run to catch up with her; and in _those shoes_.

Oh, the things he would do for Amy Santiago.


End file.
